


Drifting Through

by Elayna



Series: The Detective and the Woobie 'Verse [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: Some things were meant to be.





	Drifting Through

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this as a mostly complete ramble in my LJ on 11/8/2010, recently came across it, and thought all the woobie fics should be together. My thanks to Seaward for the betaing!

A While Ago

It was absurd that a genius of his stature was frustrated by a plastic bag, but Rodney stood in the produce area, trying to pry the slick edges apart, feeling increasingly annoyed at his inability. Eating fruits and vegetables wasn't even high on his priority list. He was quite fond of the simplicity and taste of ramen, but the social worker was insisting and he'd do what he needed to keep his son. He glanced over to check on Timmy, making sure he was still chatting with one of the elderly ladies that he always seemed to find. 

The bag was plucked out of his hands, a strange man rubbing the bag between his palms, making it open. "It's easier to do it this way." 

"Yes, thank you," Rodney snapped, grabbing it back, feeling his too pale skin flushing. Having a stranger help with such a simple task was embarrassing. It was only the unfamiliarity of dealing with plastic bags that made it difficult. Food in boxes was so much easier. "I've got it now." 

"No problem." 

Rodney began picking up apples, looking them over suspiciously, placing the best in the bag. "Yes, what?" he asked the stranger, who was still standing by him, doing nothing. 

"This seems like a nice place. I'm thinking of moving here when I get out." 

Get out? Oh, military. Rodney could see the chain for his dog tags around his neck, even if the spiky wild hair and slightly slouched posture seemed decidedly non-regulation. Army, Navy, Air Force? Air Force, Rodney guessed, because something about this man reminded him of General O'Neill. The lack of rigidity perhaps. "Yes, very well, good neighborhood, have fun," he said dismissively.

"Maybe I'll see you around," he said, but Rodney was already contemplating oranges, not even noticing the stranger's departure. How many pieces of fruit did one need anyway? 

~~~

The Present

Grocery shopping wasn't a task they normally did together. John happily deferred all food preparation to Rodney, who had his own schedule and ways of creating his culinary masterpieces. 

But one morning after breakfast out, the small family ended up at the grocery store to pick up a few items for dinner that night. John and Timmy trailed behind Rodney, John pulling the cart to one side when they stopped as Rodney tended to park it in the middle of the aisle. 

In the produce section, Rodney studied the apples intently as he yanked a plastic bag off the roll, and briskly rubbed it between his palms to make it open. In John's peripheral vision, Timmy was chatting with an old lady.

John liked Rodney's hands, and he was very fond of the way they explored his body. But he could picture them now, trying to pluck a plastic bag apart, and imagined he heard little noises of frustration. "Hey!" 

Rodney glanced up from the apples. "Yes?" 

Cupping his face, John leaned toward him, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Maybe some things were meant to be, you know?" 

Giving John a fond, if rather bemused look, Rodney asked, "I assume you don't mean in some mystically nonsensical way, do you?" 

"I just meant—I'm glad things worked out like they have. That we're here, grocery shopping. Together." 

"Yes, yes, me too. Now could you pick out a bunch of grapes? Seedless green, and make sure that they're not too ripe." 

"Yeah, sure." John strolled off, thoroughly content. 

~ the end ~


End file.
